Start all over
by MinnieWizzardTribute
Summary: Alyssa discovers everything was a dream, After realizing that, she will not only be in love with Sean, but realize her dream could be more than dreams, and maybe show the future. What will happen between Sean and Alyssa? Is Sean in love with her?
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: HELLO! Well, this is a new story, this is the continuance to my story 'Journey to the Island of the Lost Dreams'. I suggest you read 'Journey to the Center of GET ME OUT OF HERE' and 'Journey to the Island of the Lost Dreams first, you kinda understand this story. **

**For the ones who read them already, well Alyssa discovered everything was a dream, so this will get funny! She fell in love in a dream, ah poor Alyssa... Will she make Sean fall in love with her? or Fail at the attempt? **

**And believe it or not, there will be one placed in 'Journey 2, the Mysterious Island'. Yeah, I'm really into this story:3 Anywaaaaay... Let's start with the story. **

**Read and Review please!:3 **

* * *

We all stayed there.

It had all being a dream, I couldn't believe it. I fell in love in a dream, I looked up at Sean, who took his phone out, Deja-Vú. Alright, let's start all again, I need to concentrate, okay. One, my name is Alyssa Ander-I mean, Evans, I'm not Anderson, I wish I was, though. I'm thirteen years old, not eighteen. I never dated Sean Anderson, but I do love him, and he hates me. I fell in love in a dream, with the jerkest, and most wonderfu-ALYSSA, anyway. Now, focus, I looked up at him again.

"I'm not getting any service in here!" Sean said, oh, wait a minute... This already happened... I can handle this... I hope my dream is more than any dream.

"Lo-Sean. Don't be silly! Of course you won't get any service in here!" I said, oh darn, I almost called him Love? What... This is going to be a long day.  
"Lo-Sean?" Sean asked confused, I rolled my eyes, and took his phone off, I turned it off, and walked over to the cave. "GIVE. ME. MY. PHONE." Sean tackled me. Now, act normal. "Get off me, reverend moron!" I yelled and rolled over, so I would be on the top, oh dear, that felt so wrong, I quickly stood up and glared at him, her smirked. "Why don't you get on top of me again that way?" He asked charmingly, I kicked him, and walked over to one of the paths of the cave. "Follow me. " I said, Trevor and Hannah hesitated, but did as I said, Sean, instead, prefered to stay laying on the floor, I sighed and walked over to him. "I also meant that for you, kiddo" I said, he rolled his eyes and stayed there.

"Not until you give me my phone" He said, oh what an idiot, and how immature of him. I rolled my eyes, and threw his phone at his face, he frowned as I giggled. "Now, I won't stand up" He said.

"Sean, come on! We need to get out of here!" Trevor said from behind me. "What an idiot" I muttered. Sean rolled his eyes, and stayed there.

"Fine, then" I said, and took both of his hands, pulling him, to the left path. "Ow, Ow, OI! ALYSSA! LET ME GO! OW, THE ROCKS! OWIE! OKAY! OKAY! I'LL STAND UP." Sean yelled, I laughed, and let him go, he stood up and stepped closer to me, I crossed my arms with a smirk on my face.  
"When we get out of here, I'll kill you." He said, poking me, I winked at him, and blew a kiss at him, then kept walking. Let's see, what happened in my dream? What happened in my dre-Oh shoot. Right, I looked down, at the large cliff infront of me. I looked at the left, to see the sign that said something in icelandic. "That means keep out, this in an old mine and, yeah, " I said, "Now,Hannah. Mind giving me one of those luminous stick thingies?" I asked, Hannah looked surprise. "Wait never mind, give me rope" I corrected myself, Hannah, Trevor and Sean looked at me.

"What?" I asked. "Oh nothing, just that, you know you are weird." Sean answered, I glared at him, but a smile appeared on my face, and yes, they looked at me weirder.

"Oh, well, this already happened in my dream. I think, this will be the same way,"I said "and I really hope it does" I added quietly. They raised a brow and looked at each other. "Look, we can see if it is acutally my dream by... Sean come here, Hannah give me one of those, thingies that glow, and Trevor, look up, there's magnesium in the ceiling." I said, as Trevor licked the cave, and nodded his head and Hannah searched in her backpack for the thingy. Sean looked nervously at the sign that had something in Icelandic written on it.

"You know, I know this is maybe not the time, but I would like to hear your dream." Sean said, not making eye-contact with me. I recieved the glow stick and looked at Sean, he walked over, and I asked him to look at his watch. "Okay, I guess it will be 200 feet. Now, uh, Sean. I need you to count" I said, and let the glow sitck go. "One. Two."Thud. "Almost three" Sean said, Trevor did his maths. "Yes, it is 200 feet..."

"Now, your dream scares me" Trevor added, I chuckled lightly. "Now, we need to rapell down in there" I felt really intelligent, normally I don't have that feeling.

"WHAT?" Sean asked, yelling at me, I smirked. "You scared, kiddo?" I winked at him, he glared. "Oh come on! It is nothing just like a 20 sotries building." I said, Sean's eyes widened. "You are not helping" He snapped, I smirked.

"What? You're man enough to call dibbs on Hannah, but you're not man enough to climb down there?" I asked, with a smirk, remembering what Trevor had said in my dream. Sean gave me a death glare, while turning bright red and clenching his jaw. Hannah looked up confused at me, and I shrugged.

"As I said before, when getting out of this, I'm killing you, Evans" Sean said, I smirked. Now, I had only one purpose, making him fall in love with me.

* * *

"Sean, come on! Don't be a baby and get down here!" Trevor yelled from down in there , while Hannah, Sean, and myself were still up here, Hannah was going to tie me, I looked up at Sean, BINGO, I had an idea. "Hannah, tie me up with Sean" I said, calmly, Sean raised a brow.  
"Seriously, you are getting weirder." Sean muttered, maybe he was hoping I wouldn't listen, but for his surprise, I did.

"It is not that I want to be with you. Is just that you will feel safer" I added, in fact, I'm the one who will feel safer.  
"Safer with _you?_! Ha! Safer, with the person who hates me the most and will probaly _kill_ me!" Sean answered sarcastically, I rolled my eyes, he did have a point.

"No, that way we won't kill each other, because if one dies, the other one will die too." I ansered simply.  
"I...No, better alone." He said, I frowned, darn you, Sean! "OKay, then, die" I added with a smirk as I tied myself with a rope and climbed down, Sean copied me. Then I realized, this wasn't like my dream, Sean wasn't nervous, I was. I was shivering, and I was sweating cold, I am not as brave as I was in my dream. I stumbled a bit, causing some rocks to fall on top of Trevor. "Hey! Watch in there!" Trevor complained. "S-s-sorry" I answered, _don't look down, don't look down_.

"You're looking pretty good there" Sean teased, "Sweetie" He added with a wink, I glared at him. "Shut up, Anderson. We are rappeling on schist by they way. " I said, making the word, 'schist' sound like 'shit'. Sean's eyes widened, "WHAT?" he asked. I smirked, and then Trevor said "Oh yes! We are rapelling on schist! It's a metamorphic rock!" Trevor said and explained everything. Now that I think about it, how the heck in my dream did I knew all that? I mean, I'm not that intelligent, or maybe, I heard all that in my classes, when I wasn't really paying attention... Now that I think so, what do I do in my classes? Oh right ,I argue with Sean. I was trying not to stumble, when Sean chuckled. I glared at him,and said "What's so funny?".

"You look cute" He answered, I raised a brow "I mean, uh, like you are, funny" He added, I raised a brow, cute? Didn't he hate me? I mean, I don't care if he likes me, because I like him, too. But... It is weird.

Anyway, I kept climbing; not paying attention to any comment Sean made laughing at me. I ignored him until he said "Watch Out!" Too late, I'd already stumbled and had let the rope go, causing me to be hung and my rope een tied with the others. Sean cursed while I was hanging.

"Hannah! Cut my rope! Hannah cut my rope!" I said, trying to balance.  
"WHAT?," Sean asked "Oh, no, no, no, no, no. I hate you and all, but I won't let you die that way!"

I smiled, he didn't want me to die, he didn't hate me that much,... I think.

"Hannah! Cut my rope!" I repeated, Hannah hesitated. "NO!" Trevor and Sean yelled in unison, when Hannah did as I told her. As I expected, the floor was just five inches from me, good thing, I sighed in relief and stayed there; the others climbed down, and Sean walked over to me, oddering a hand; I held his hand, and he helped me to stand up.

"So... You don't want me to die, huh?" I teased Sean, he smirked.  
"_Not that way," _He asnwered "I would like to have the pleasure to do it myself"  
Oh, how nice of him. I sutck my tongue out at him and walked over to the cave, where Hannah and Trevor were; Sean following me.

"Think this is, and abandoned mine tunel, well it looks that way to me" Trevor commented, Hannah nodded in agreement.

"Bet is Old Blagils mine" She said, and kept walking. We walked until we bumped into an old generator, I smirked, everything was going the same way as my dream, I hoped that it kept that way. Hannah walked over to the old generator, and I followed her, we both smirked looking at each other and started to press random buttons, pulling handles, and doing everything that was possible.

"You girls better not do that, Hannah, Alyssa, stop-Okay, okay I'll shut up" Trevor said, as the old mine was all lighten up. I smirked.

I looked around at the mine, my dream, my dream, what happened in my dream?. I saw two mine carts, oh now I remember, Sean and I looked at each other with a smirk, then looked back at the carts.

"I CALL SHOTGUN!" He yelled, I chuckled and nodded, as I saw him running over it, he then stopped and looked at me.

"Aren't you going to fight me for it?" He asked me, I chuckled and shook my head.  
"Then, it doesn't have any fun! The _point_ is fighting with you!" Sean complained and walked over to me. I frowned.  
"Then, this will be a boring day for you, I'm not planning on fighting with you"  
"Huh? Oh and why not? Did you finally fall in love with me?" He stepped closer with a smirk, making me blush. Oh Yes, Sean, I finally did.

"Ew. No! Why would someone fall in love with _you?_" I said pushing him away, he chuckled sarcastically.  
"Well, I'm gorgeus," He stepped even closer "You know, with my beautiful hazel greenish eyes" He winked at me, and put his head infront of mine, that our lips were only an inch far.  
"Ha, keep dreaming. I will never _ever_ fall in love with _you" _I answered, oh I'm really a liar.

I ignored his smirk, and the butterflies, in my stomach, correction, the zoo in my stomach and walked over to the cart, when Sean jumped on it. "Alyssa, Sean, no. Wait, we don't even know if the tracks are safe! We don't know if those things work!" Trevor said, I rolled my eyes.

"Oh come on Trevor! This could be fun!" I said, and Hannah came back with the mine cart with a handle, "And perhaps, the track ahead looks good!". Trevor sighed hesitantly, but agreed jumping on a cart. I bit my lip and walked over to the cart where Sean already was, I was going to jump in, but Sean oushed me, and I fell on my butt. Sean laughed histerically while I rubbed my butt. Iglared at him, and slapped his shoulder "Ow."

"And that is nothign compared of what you hurt me! I hate you so much! Idiot!" I punched him again and jumped in. How in this world did I fall in love with this jerk?


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Hello dear people! Sorry it took so long to update, but here it is finally! Oh, poor Alyssa... She fell in love with the jerk eat of them all in a dreaM!**_

_**Alyssa: I hate you. **_

_**Sorry, Alyssa, but you know that it had to be done. **_

_**Alyssa: But... But... You promised! **_

_**yes, I know, and it will be done, but shh! *Alyssa smirks* **_

_**Sean: What? **_

_**Oh, nothing to worry, Sean. *Alyssa looks at Sean with a dumb smile* *facepalm* **_

_**Sean: What? **_

_**Alyssa: What an idiot. **_

_**Sean: Shut up dipstick! **_

_**Alyssa: Ugh, you're such a dick! **_

_**No, guys! No... Okay, while Sean and Alyssa fight (what a surprise) I'll do the disclaimer... I don't own journey to the center of the earth, I just own Alyssa and the scenes and lines tht don't appear in the movie... Guys! Stop! Ugh... Well... Read the story while I try to calm these two! Alyssa, no don't... Ahh!**_

* * *

I frowned, and then realized something, oh dear lord, no.

"Sean, we have three options," I said, with him slightly turning his head around "either me, wrapping my arms around you, you wrapping your arms wrapping your arms around me, or you dying" He raised a brow at me.

"Where's the part were _you_ die?" He asked.  
"No where, I wouldn't risk my life!" I said, and frowned, turning around facing the front, Sean behind me.  
"Well, then, I-this is definitely going to be awkward" He said and wrapped his arms around my waist, my whole body tensed up. I couldn't believe it, I missed his arms even though I never had them, and in fact never felt them, my dream was so real... His arms were this same way.

The ride started, and if you want to know, yes it was exactly like my dream, the same way. It was a roller coaster rose kinda-ish...at some point, like it happened in my dream the road was going to end, Sean's grip tightened I screamed as we landed, but got scared when we separated from Hannah and Trevor.

"NO! Sean! Alyssa!" Trevor yelled, I sighed, as Sean's grip was getting even more tight, _was that even possible? _

_"_Sean I can't breathe!" I yelled at him, as I gripped the cart tighter.

"Sorry!" He said and he loosed his grip, the cart suddenly stopped and Sean jumped off the cart, with his face red, I jumped behind him.

"That was awesome!" I said, with a smile, Sean turned around to face me and he looked at me with a brow raised."What?" I asked simply.

"I almost died in there... And you say it was awesome?" He frowned, and glared at me, with his stunning hazel greenish eyes.

"Exactly. You almost died in there, that's why it was awesome. Were you scared kiddo?" I asked with a smirk, he glared at me.

"Hey, you guys, please don't start now" Trevor said before Sean could answer me anything, Sean and I both turned to look at them, Hannah was on top of Trevor and they seemed that they had literally jumped of the cart, which I believe, they did.

"What happened to you guys?" Sean asked with a chuckle, I grinned and walked over to a little cave. Oh yes, just like in my dreams. God, but they look even more beautiful.

"Rubies" Sean said when he walked past me.

"Emeralds" Hannah said taking one from the wall. I remembered my dream, oh no, I Wasnt going to let Trevor ruin the moment this time .

trevor opened his mouth to say what he was supposed to say but- "Yes, I know Trevor, feldspar" I said, he looked at me skeptically and said "How do you-"

"Intuition" I answered, Sean was still focusing on the rubies, I looked at him, and started to analyze his face, falling deeply into his eyes, looking at his freckled nose and cheeks, I stopped at his lips, he had just licked them, I didn't even know how, but I wanted to feel them, I wanted to discovered if they tasted like they did in my dream.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer" Someone whispered in my ear, I felt my cheeks burnt, and I swear that I could almost see how my cheeks were turning as red as the ruby Sean was holding, I looked at Trevor with a confused look, trying to look inocent, and he winked at me. I shook my head and walked over to another part of the cave.

"Diamonds" Someone said behind me, I slightly turned my head to see Sean's eyes brighting like... Well a diamond.

"Yes... " I answered, as Hannah and Trevor also walked over, I bit my lip, thinking about my dream... Muscovite, muscovite...

Trevor again explained about the volcanic tubes and how the diamonds were formed.

"Wait, Trevor if this is a volcanic tube then.: there's a possibility of getting us out of here?" Sean asked. Oh Sean don't worry, there's no need to ask I'm pretty sure than in a few minutes were going to be falling and I will almost drown.

"Um... there's something I need to tell you guys..." I said, but felt a hand over my mouth shutting it, I glared at Sean, who smirked.

"Just shut up, and grab diamonds" He said, and pushed me to the closest wall, he pulled some diamonds into his backpack. I sighed and copied him, I looked down at the floor, _Muscovite Muscovite_ .

"You know I know exactly what I am going to buy when we get out of here.." Sean started to say.

"Let me guess," I said "A Maserati?" I asked him, his eyes widened and he looked at me suspiciously.

"You know Sean, money is not the only thing that matters"Trevor started, I smirked, this could be fun...

"People matter too, we know, Trevor... And yes Sean even if you have a Maserati" I said, trying not to laugh at their expressions.

"What... The... Do you read minds or something?" Sean looked at me, I laughed softly.

"More like I can see the future," I answered him, "Oh and Trevor were standing on muscovite, Sean close your backpack, in about a minute we will be falling... Oh and for everyone's reminder, I don't know how to swim. "

"What in this Earth, do you mean?" Sean asked me... I chuckled and showed him my hand, counting with my fingers, _five four tree two._.. CRACK.

"Alyssa now you're scaring me... And whats muscovite?" Sean asked looking at the ground.

"It's a kind of rock... Really thin... The slightest Change in weight pressure can shatter it. " Trevor said, I sighed.

"Alyssa, Sean, walk over to where we are" Hannah said, I nodded... But suddenly a doubt came to me... _Should I take Sean's hand? No_ .

We walked over, CRACK. More cracking noises, Sean and I stopped, and we looked at each other. The cracking noises stopped.

"Really calmly, come..." Hannah said, we nodded and I felt my heartbeat raising. We were going to fall anyway, we needed I looked over at Sean's backpack to confirm if he had closed it, surprise surprise, he didn't.

I saw the diamond falling out of Sean's backpack, I rolled my eyes, what an idiot...

"NO." He said and try to grab the diamond, but failed at the attempt. CRACK, I gasped in a really noticebale fake way, the rock didn't break, we all sighed in relief. Hannah, Sean and Trevor chuckled while I counted again with my fingers, _five four three two one..._

CRACK. Yes, we were falling.


	3. Chapter 3

We were falling, again, great... But, wait now I remember,_ I DID KNOW HOW TO SWIM._ How did I forget? Why didnt I know how to in my dream? Did it mean something? Fate? Nah, maybe just a silly dream.

I felt the cold air surrounding me as we were falling, we all screamed, and I closed my eyes. I opened and raised a brow, we were still falling... Was that even possible?

"WE ARE STILL FALLING!"Trevor said, I rolled my eyes, you don't say? We all screamed again and held each others hand. After a few good minutes Hannah finally dared to ask "Whats at the botton?"

Oh, trust me, Hannah, if everything goes according my dream, we are going tothe center of the earth.

"Well, if what Verne wrote was right, then it will go for thousands of miles!" My heart almost stopped when I heard those words, what if it didn't happen the way it did in my dream? What if this time was the other theories?

"WHAT?," Sean asked, "Great, we will die falling" I gripped his hand tighter, making him let out a small "Ow" I apologized and loosened my grip.

"But," Hannah started "VERNE WASN'T RIGHT! He is a fiction writer!"

"Any other theories?" Sean asked again, I remembered that comment I had made in my dream, but this time I wasn't stupid enough to make it.

"Well, our mothers will certainly kill us when we die!" I stated, and Sean sent me a glare, I cracked a smile at him, and he rolled his eyes.

"Uh, well, it just ends!" Trevor answered while nodding at my comment.

"WHAT? That is even worse! I won't get to buy my Maserati!" Sean complained, I rolled my eyes, geez, how did I fall in love with him?

"Or...?"I looked at Trefor waiting for an answer, he shrugged "Well, as you said before, there could be water!" Trevor said, I bit my lip and nodded.

"Like a water slide!"I said, we all let each others hand go, and Sean started to pray, "Water slide, water slide, water slide" He mumbled, with his yes closeD.

Hannah frowned, "But what if the water formed stalagmites poitnig directly at us?"

"Then," I scowled "We would be skewered! We would die into pieces! Like... A ceramic figure!"

"That, is also... Possible" Trevor informed us. We all screamed again, and closed our eyes.

I felt a small drop splashing on my face, I suddenly openEd my eyes, and saw we were being surrounded by water drops, Sean started to pray again, I giggled lightly, then it came, we were flushed into rocks, and finally splashed into the water, Sean, Trevor and I managed to swim, as we resurfaced I reached for my breath, and swam to the land, I coughed and looked at Sean and Trevor, wait a second...Where's Hannah?

"Um, Trevor, Hannah is missing" I said, and Trevor looked around scared, he got back into the water and a couple of seconds later got back, helping Hannah. We all laid on the ground with a sigh, I looked at Sean from the corner of my eye, and followed his gaze, he was looking up curiously at the caves ceiling, it was covered won shiny little blue dots, that seemed to be stars.

"Is it just me... Or the ceiling is moving?," Sean suddenly popped in, sitting up, he then paused and looked at me, he realized I was watching him "Didn't you say you didn't know how to swim?"

"I lied," I answered simply, looking up, I sat up, and then stood "Now, those are birds I believe"

My dream, they were birds right? A star-bird, suddenly moved, I smiled, yes it was. They all sat up, and the birds surrounded us while the were flying, "Electric birds?" Sean inquired, I shrugged, and looked at Trevor, expecting his explanation.

"They look like Cyanis rosopteryx. Only they're bioluminescent, like fireflies or glowworms. It's incredible." He said as in a matter of fact, I grinned, yes incredible.

"Hey, follow me!" I said, and ran to a little cave, I grinned as I looked at my surrounding, my dreaM Was right, they all walked over following me, and opened their mouths amazed, I stood in front of them, turned to face the place, and said while raising my hands "Lady, and gentlemen, I give you The Center of the Earth"

I turned to face Trevor, he would start yelling in three, two, one...

"MAX WAS RIGHT! HE WAS RIGHT! MAX WAS RIGHT!" Trevor yelled and laughed, Then he turned to face Sean "YOUR DAD WAS RIGHT! YOUR DAD WAS RIGHT!" I grinned, sure he was, I paused, only I hope that one part of my dream isn't true.

"Your dad was right too, Hannah" I stated, she looked surprised, she was emotionless,but before you could say "Jules Verne" Hannah was already running away, with a smile, looking around at the big flowers, we all followed her, she giggled.

"It seems impossible, doesn't it?" Sean asked me, I nodded my head with a smile.

"Your dad, and Hannah's dad, they both believed in something that for everyone else thought impossible, bu hey, they were right" I said, he smiled and nodded.

"The sky," I said, "is like a terrarium, it's a world whitin the world, and all of this happened in my dream.. Kinda ish".

"Your dream? What do you mean?" Trevor asked me, I nodded and looked between them, they were all facing at me, with confused looks.

"I don't know, it's a sort of déjà-Vu, all of this happened in my dream, and many more things, I dont know why though." I bit my lip, they all gave each others weird glances.

"Well, then... Show us the path," Sean said, and stepped back, and gestured me to walk in front of them "After you, my lady"

I walked, with the brightest smile that I ever had on my face, he called me his lady! What was I thinking? I shook my head, I should start forgetting about Sean.

They followed me, and we walked across, we looked at the waterfall, and Trevor decided to take out the book, and started to read it

"The waterfalls, which for a long time, could be heard flowing from afar…now cascaded along the towering canyon walls…streaming along the rock with no end" He said and then grinned excited.

"Thats what Verne wrote, right?" Sean asked, I turned to face the boy with hazel eyes and nodded "How... Did you know about all this?" He asked, and I raised a brow "I mean, this exactly happened in your dream but-"

"OH! Yeah, I've read the book" I answered, and he walked beside me and I felt the whole zoo dancing around my stomach, and my face burning red.

"Oh, you did? Wait-you know how to read?" He teased, and smirked, yeah, it was too good to be true. I rolled my eyes, and walked faster, lettig him behind.

"Huh? Aren't you going to insult me back? Don't you have any good comebacks?" He asked, and I stopped and faced him.

"Why should I fight back with an ape? Is not that you would understand, ape." I said with a smirk, and kept walking.

We walked until we faced with the giant mushrooms, I smiled slightly watching them.

"Enormus fossilized mushrooms" Tregor explained, and I was starting to fear what wascoming next, Seans dad...

"something like enormous fungus?" Sean joked, I looked at him with a sarcastically and obviously fake chuckle.

"Oh, what a brilliant joke the ape just made!" I said, and he glared at me "scimmia sciocca" I added in Italian, which means silly ape.

"what?" Sean asked me raising a brow.

"Oh, you know your name!" I said and kept walking, and saw the tree house, well, this was going to be interesting.


End file.
